


come down to where all the others fell

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [33]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: “Gave me the cup, the cloak, the blade,” Garona growls, and Taria stills under her hands, her gentle claws. “Took them from your hands.”





	come down to where all the others fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“Gave me the cup, the cloak, the blade,” Garona growls, and Taria stills under her hands, her gentle claws. “Took them from your hands.”

“Did you take my blade to kill my husband? Did you want to - betray us - even then,” and there should be rage, but she’s shuddering, already lost, and she’s never believed it anyway. 

“Didn’t betray! Only swore to you, chieftain's wife. He asked me, and did it for you, only for you.”

“For what, Garona?”

“Peace,” Garona says, and leans down into another kiss, licks a drop of blood from Taria’s lip. “There will be peace.”


End file.
